


Burn Out

by Nativestar



Series: Mac has Magic [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mac has Magic, Pre-Series, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Mac overexerts himself with magic to protect Jack and doesn't even realize how bad it is until Jack points it out to him.
Series: Mac has Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anguishmacgyver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguishmacgyver/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr from the prompt:
> 
> "When the magic user overexerts themself so much that they don’t even actually realize how bad it is. One of their friends has to point out to them that there’s blood trickling from their nose, and Whumpee can only smear it with two fingers and look at the blood in dazed surprise. “Oh…” they say faintly. Then their legs turn to jello and they crumple." source: [Whumpster-Dumpster](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/)

The light was unbelievably bright. Jack shielded his face with his arm and scrunched his eyes shut. He felt the heat like a sunburn on his face and the roar was deafeningly loud, but it only lasted a few seconds.

The silence afterwards was deafening in its own way. He lowered his arm and tried to blink away the glare.

He was alive.

And so was Mac.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” He said in awe.

“ _I_ didn’t know I could do that.” Mac breathed, his voice thin and in shock. A giggle bubbled up and escaped and Jack joined in. He’d thought their number was up when they’d reached the bomb with only seconds to spare, but Mac had flung his arm up as his eyes flashed gold and now… there was just blackened soot on the wall when there should have been devastation and destruction.

“Guess I’m stronger then we thought.” Mac said, his chest still heaving as if he couldn’t catch his breath. Jack looked at him in concern and his heart plummeted, elation giving way to worry. Blood was trickling down from Mac’s nose and he wasn’t sure Mac had even noticed.

“Mac...”

“What?”

“You’re bleeding.” Jack replied, as the blood reached his lips. Mac swiped at it, smearing it over his cheek before he stared at the blood on his fingers in dazed surprise.

“Oh...”

_Shit_.

Mac’s legs crumpled, Jack barely reaching him in time to stop his head from bouncing off the floor.

“No. No no no no, you don’t get to do this, you saved us, you don’t get to do this.” Jack muttered, holding him in his arms as he searched for Mac’s pulse. “Mac, stay with me!” He ordered, but Mac’s eyes fluttered before closing, his head lolling over Jack’s arm.

“Stay with me.” Jack whispered as his hand fumbled for his radio. “Don’t you go where I can’t follow.”


End file.
